Never mess with a Camden
by Sweetlilloz
Summary: Ruthie's Ex boyfriends learns its not a good thing to mess with such a large family


This is my first 7th heaven story so dont be to picky I normally write NCIS but this came into my head when I was watching season 1 dvds

* * *

Ruthie Camden looked in her rear vision mirror he was still following her. _Leave me alone _she thought wishing she could lose him in traffic but there was none there was never any traffic in Glen Oak she knew that. She'd grown up here most of her life had been in Glen Oak, she'd spent a couple of years in Scotland then come back home and didn't leave till she got the journalism Job in New York four years ago everything had been going great for her, she made some really great friends. She had one regret that she couldn't come home when she wanted her family hadn't seen her in four years they'd talked on the phone but it was never the same. But in the last six months things started to go wrong, the company she had been working for went bust. She'd been able to survive in the big city doing free lance work, till that to dried up. Her boyfriend changed, he had been really nice and sweet and agreed with her values and beliefs. But recently he changed he wanted her to do things that she couldn't do things that went against her morals and beliefs. She'd left at night getting on a plane to come home only he had followed her.

Ruthie looked in the mirror again to see he was gaining on her; it was just her luck that she had turned on to her street. She wouldn't make it to her parents place in time to get inside but she could make it to Lucy's. She hoped Kevin was home he'd be able to get her lunatic ex boyfriend off her tail. She pulled into their drive way and parked the rented car before grabbing her bag and running to the door as she saw him coming down the street.

* * *

Lucy Camden-Kinkirk jumped when there was a knock on the front door her family always came through the back. Who could be at the front? She walked into the front foyer and looked through the peep hole to see a young women much like her little sister standing there as a car parked she turned and knocked again.

"There's no one home Ruthie give it up they hate you every one does your better off with me," said a young man coming up the drive.

"Leave me alone James Lucy come please be home," Ruthie went to knock again but the door was opened enough for her to be pulled inside.

* * *

Ruthie tumbled inside then looked around to see her sister standing there. With her arms folded.

"Well it's been a while," said Lucy Ruthie nodded but looked out side to see James running for the door.

"Is Kevin home? Cause James will get in," Lucy shook her head.

"He took Savannah and the twins to visit Matt and Sarah. But we could go over to mum and dads," Ruthie nodded and they headed to the back of the house. Lucy set the alarm and walked out with her sister and through the gate to their parent's house.

* * *

"That's just not fair," Sam Camden pouted Simon his older brother laughed

"It might not be fair Sam but they are the rules," said his Grandmother.

"What are the rules?" Lucy asked as she and Ruthie walked in through the side door.

"Lucy what are you doing here I thought you were busy," Grandma Ruth looked up to see a young women with her.

"A friend of yours Lucy?" she asked.

"Its me grandma Ruth, Ruthie," Every one looked at her shook Simon almost fell over and David sent his drink flying over the counter.

"Ruthie did your parents know you were coming to visit?" she asked.

"No Grandma Ruth they didn't,Then and idea hit her.

"Is the Colonel here?" she asked her grandmother nodded as her grandfather walked out.

"Hello Colonel,"

"Do I know you young lady?" He asked.

"Its Ruthie Colonel," said Sam

"Ruthie your parents left even though you were coming?" he asked

"No Colonel they didn't. This was unexpected even for me. I was wondering if you could do something for me?" He nodded.

"Well my ex-boyfriend is currently trying to…Ruthie stopped as the alarm to Lucy's house alarm went off.

"Ok make that got into Lucy's place, he's been following me since I left last night." They all looked out the window as James came through the gate.

"Ruthie Camden come here now they don't live you like I do no one ever will, you and I are ment to be together, Bitch get out here now," The Colonel straightened up and walked outside.

"Excuse me young man are you looking for my granddaughter?" he asked James looked up at him.

"Get out of my way old man," James went to walk past him but the Colonel grabbed his shirt collar.

"If you know what is good for you. You will leave now and never bother Ruthie again, I could hurt you but Big Brothers always do better in these situations oh and look here, Matt and Kevin," The Colonel said as They walked through the gate with Sarah and the kids.

"Colonel."

"Matt I was thinking it's about time you meet Ruthie's ex boyfriend who followed her here all the way from New York." Both Matt and Kevin looked at the young man before them, he was fighting to get free but the Colonel was stronger.

"What did you do to Ruthie?" Kevin asked

"Nothing the bitch asked for it," Kevin looked over at Matt who raised an eyebrow.

"You know its not really a good thing to mess with some one who has the Colonel as a grandfather you always lose, then again you could go up against us, Simon, David, Sam and Carlos but you'd still lose then theirs what Dad will do to you when he finds out he's normally and really nice guy being he used to be a reverend and all but when it comes to Ruthie well she's the youngest daughter what can I say he's overprotective still so take your pick, The colonel, Ruthie's brothers or her dad," said Matt.

"Brothers," Sarah laughed and walked off,

"I'll send Simon and the twins out," she said walking inside as Carlos and Mary walked through the gate.

"So what's happening here?" Mary asked.

"Oh this is Ruthie's Crazy Ex boyfriend who thinks he can call her what ever he likes he choose to deal with her brothers," Said Simon walking out with the twins behind him.

"That's just suicide I'd Leave Charlie but….Mary pointed to the cast on her sons arm and they walked in side with her twins.

"You really think all of you can beat me I'm a Karate instructor," spat James.

"See that's what I love about new people they've never messed with Camden's before they think just because our father was a reverend that we can't do anything bad," Simon agreed with what Matt said.

"I think I'll leave you to it," said the Colonel releasing James's shirt collar then walking inside.

* * *

Simon, Sam and David blocked any access James had of getting to the door, Carlos covered the gate which left Kevin and Matt on either side of James.

"You know how long I've known Ruthie for?" Kevin asked James. All he did was look at Kevin.

"A long time, she might only be my sister in law but….

"Camden's don't look at things that way Ruthie's just as much Kevin's little sister as she is mine," James looked from Kevin to Matt not knowing what they were going to do.

"Then add Carlos to that list as well," said Simon coming up behind James.

"And if you think just because your older then Sam and David you'll beat them you've got another thing coming." The three men back off as Sam and David came up to James.

"You really picked the wrong family to mess with didn't you?" Sam asked slinging his arm around James.

"Did I?"

"Well the way I see thing, you're here, with the six of us, Ruthie is inside with her sisters, grandparents and nieces and nephews, now we could just let grandma Ruth out here cause she really wants to take a bite out of you. But we knew our dad wouldn't like that so…" David stopped as Matt, Simon, Kevin and Carlos came in standing around James so there was no escape.

"You leave now and no one has to get hurt, and our dad doesn't have to know what you did to our sister. You don't leave and well…Matt here is a doctor he might think of fixing you up….I said might," said David to the look on his brother's face.

"You lot couldn't do anything to me," said James as he shrugged Sam's arm off of him.

"Your right we couldn't do anything with out feeling guilty, but…."

"Oh Grandma Ru-uth!" Yelled Sam Ruth Camden came out walking over them.

"So this is James is it?" Sam nodded.

"Well young man, what do you have to say for yourself, have you any resemble, explanation why you treated my granddaughter that way, because I eat young men like you for dinner"

"I-I- I think I'll go now" James pushed his way through the Camden men and walked through the gate.

"That is how you get rid of unwanted attention," she said wiping her hands they all laughed and walked inside.

* * *

"Is he gone?" Ruthie asked.

"Yes he's gone I don't think you will have to worry about him anytime soon Ruthie dear, we Camden's never let any one mess with our own."

"Thank you Grandma Ruth,"

"That's quite alright dear," Ruth hugged her granddaughter then came back to look at Sam.

"Nooo that's not fair why to I have to give up my room why can't David give up his?"

"Because the girls were there first and you never mess with the Camden women," Said Ruth walking away.


End file.
